Oh My MyMy
by Pink Crane
Summary: After their time as rangers is over Syd and Sky tell their grandkids the story of the famous B-squad. S/S,K/T,T/B,J/K,Z/B,J/A,Z/A,J/W,E/T and many more...
1. Chapter 1

A/N I don't own them if I did well... I do however own the grandkids.

* * *

She glanced towards the stairs as eight kids ran downstairs.

"Grandma" they yelled.

"Hey, not so loud.I'm getting old" the kids laughed.

"Grandma, will you play us that song you wrote for Grandpa?" The oldest girl, Lizzie asked.

"Which one?"

"Oh My My My" her grandma smiled, her oldest granddaughter shared her passion for music.'It must run in our blood' she thought.

"Oh that one. Tyler, can you bring that remote?" he walked over and picked up the silver and black remote.

"This one?" he questioned holding it up

"Yes," she replied as he handed it her it to her. "Did I ever tell you why I wrote this song? "

"No, but you and grandpa promised to." Lilly told her.

"Why don't you go get grandpa while I get the albums." the kids ran up the stairs and she walked over to the shelves and pulled out seven photo albums. She set the album down as the kids rushed down the stairs dragging Sky with them.

"Okay, kids sit down and we'll tell you our story." she opened the album and pointed to a picture of her, Bridge,Sky. "That's me, grandpa,and Uncle Bridge. Before we became rangers. Our story starts way before that day though. Bridge, Sky, and I grew up together. We were inseperable. Here's my mom and dad Kimberly Hart-Oliver and Tommy Oliver. Here's grandpa's Jennifer Scott- Collins and Wesley Collins. Uncle Bridge's Trini Kwan-Crantson and Billy Cranston. Now my parents served on the same ranger team as Bridge's. They were friends and my dad met grandpa's on the Forever Red Mission to the moon. They blew up half the moon in the process. Our mothers met them the base and that's how mine and grandpa's parents met." she finished looking at her husband. he sighed and continued,

"Needless to say our mom's hit it off, both of them being pink, and they became fast friends. When my mom found out she was pregnant, Kim was with her. About a year later Kim found out she was pregnant, Five months later Trini was pregnant. Our mom's were estatic and began to plan play dates. I was at the hosptial when grandma was born, I even got to hold her. Then we were both there when Bridge was born. Looking back that would explain our bond. Well, we spent a lot of time together and my dad and grandma's swore we'd fall in love. Of course at 7 and 9 we both thought the other had cooties. But, one time grandma dared me to kiss her and I almost did, but then she ran." the kids burst out in giggles at how red their grandma's face was."About the time we were 15,16,and 18 we developed genetic powers. Grandma could turn her hands into anything, Uncle Bridge was psyhic and I could put up force fields."

* * *

That was most of their background, but not all of it. The other parts will be revealed in time, also Z, Sam, and Jack will be in here.

Lots of Love,

Pink Crane


	2. The way we were pt 1

"Things weren't always easy for your grandma and I. We fought like cats and dogs." Sky started, Syd burst into a fit of giggles.

"Oh the Commander and Kat would've loved to hear you say that." Sky arched his eyebrows, "Please continue, Sky." Syd pulled her youngest granddaughter towards her. Sky smiled and continued with his story,

"So this one day I had just gotten a new action figure, a power ranger, a red one. Well, Uncle Bridge and Grandma both wanted to play with it..."

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Please Sky?" the bouncing blonde asked looking at him with her famous 'puppy pout'. He shook his head,_

_"No Syd. I just got it." Suddenly he was being jumped on by two kids. _

_"How about now?" Syd chirped, smiling at him. He turned and saw his friend Bridge siting on top of his legs. He groaned,_

_"Hey Sky. So can I play with it?" Sky looked up at the blonde,_

_"I already told Syd I just got it, besides it's red. You like green and Syd likes pink. Maybe you can play with it late...SYD!!" He yelled as she took off running with his power ranger action figure. Bridge jumped off of him and Sky took a minute to reliaze that he could get off the ground. Angry at himself for letting Syd fool him again he set off to find her. He looked around the yard looking for his pink friend. He heard laughter coming from the trees near their clubhouse. He took off in a run towards the clubhouse. Slowing to a crawl he snuck up on his friends, Bridge saw him first._

_"Syd look out its Sky!" Bridge called out as he took off across the yard again. Syd shrugged her shoulders and smiled brightly down at Sky._

_"Syd I'm gonna get you." He warned slowly climbing the tree, she shrieked and he jumped down again, _

_"Okay Sky, I'll give you the action figure. But first help me get down? This is a new dress and my mom will have a fit if I ruin it." Syd pleaded, he nodded and stood directly underneath the branch she was climbing on. She slipped and crashed into him. They landed in a pile with her on top of him. _

_"Thanks for breaking my fall, Sky." Syd mumbled. He went to talk but he was out of breath. She suddenly jumped up,_

_"Oh Sky did I hurt you?" she questioned scared, he sat up slowly,_

_"Nope, not a chance Sydie." he said using the nickname she hated. She looked angry and she stood up, and glared down at him._

_"I HATE being called SYDIE!" she screamed, he covered his ears and nodded to make her stop screaming. She did and then walked off with his action figure._

"Grandma really did that?"

"Yes she did and I got teased by uncle Bridge endlessly for it." He turned to look at his wife,

"Well, you deserved it. I hated that nickname." she said smirking at him, "And that action figure was so not worth the fight." He laughed at her,

"My mom said it was a red and pink thing." he told the grandchildren, one of the children who had been quiet suddenly asked,

"But Grandpa weren't you blue first? You didn't become red until later." Sky shook his head,

"Yes, Chris I was blue first. But, I think my mom knew someday I'd be red. I always wanted to be, from the time I was about Alicia's age." he smiled at the youngest of their grandchildren. She smiled brightly,

"But, the funny thing was that when we were about mid way through our teen years we all developed powers."

"Do you remember the look on Bridge's face when he read our auras right after we kissed that first time?" Syd questioned looking at her husband. He nodded, suddenly the children all started talking at once.

"Tell us about the first time you got your powers."

"Tell us about the time you guys first kissed."

"Poor uncle Bridge."

"When did you meet uncle Jack and aunt Z?"

"What about aunt Ally?"

"When did you guys join S.P.D.?"

"Who was the first monster you guys ever fought?"

"I'm hungry." Syd laughed at the questions and at her oldest grandson's bottomless pit of a stomach. He reminded her of her uncle Rocky Desantos. She had always enjoyed eating dinner with her parents best friends. It was the only time they spoke openly about their time as rangers. She looked at her husband,

"Okay so how about we go order pizza and then we'll watch a movie?" Sky nodded and got up to go order the pizzas. The grandchildren were arguing over what movie to watch.

"I wanna watch the new princess movie."

"No let's watch a scary movie" the older boys argued.

"How about a fairy tale?" the girls suggested. The boys grimaced,

"No way! I wanna watch an action movie." Syd laughed,

"Then, I have the perfect movie for us to watch. As soon as Grandpa brings down the pizzas, I'll start the movie."

"Grandma, what is it?" they asked,

"You'll see."

Okay it's been awhile but I'm working on all the stories and new ones as well.

* * *


End file.
